


Solangelo Royal AU

by brokenfandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Solangelo AU, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is a prince and doesn't like the arranged marriage his father has set up for him so he runs away. </p><p>(This was posted on my Tumblr first @ oneshots-by-claire based on a prompt someone sent me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What?!" Nico exclaimed. 

"I know since Bianca died you've been into the whole 'angsty teen' thing, but it's time for you to grow up." His father, Hades said. 

Nico was having trouble comprehending anything his father was saying. He'd just been told that he was to get married to some princess he'd never met for the sake of an alliance between his kingdom and hers. 

"No way. Absolutely not." Nico said, "I don't even know her." 

"You really don't have a choice." Hades stated, "Her and her family will be coming tomorrow and staying with us for two weeks before the wedding. I suggest you get to know her." With that, he left, letting the door slam behind him. 

Nico swore violently, punching his pillow over and over and over again before collapsing onto his bed. That sort of thing wasn't something that should be forced on someone. He couldn't marry a girl he didn't like. He didn't even like girls, period, but no way could he tell Hades that. 

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling and wishing for the millionth time that he hadn't been born a prince. Maybe he should just run away. At this thought, he sat up. Yeah, he should just run away. 

It was a crazy decision that he didn't really take time to plan out, but went with it anyways before he could change his mind. 

Without taking anything with him, he slipped out through the back door in the kitchen. Everyone was all too busy preparing dinner to notice him. 

Once he was outside, he stopped to figure out where to go from there. He couldn't go through the village, he would be spotted to easily. So he headed for the woods surrounding it. 

He walked slowly, weaving through the trees. Every so often he thought he heard footsteps that weren't his own and he would stop, only to tell himself that he was imagining it and kept going. 

He pushed his way through the low branches of an overgrown tree, the leaves tickling his nose until he sneezed. 

"Oh my god, your sneeze is adorable." said a voice coming from somewhere within the forest and a boy about Nico's age with a bow and sheath of arrows slung across his back stepped out into the open. 

Nico froze, his heart pounding for two reasons: one, he was 100% sure that this stranger recognized him, and, two, god damn, this boy was gorgeous. The newcomer had curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a playful sort of smile that lit up his freckle-covered face. 

Nico realized that he was staring and quickly looked away. "Umm..." 

The boy laughed. "I've been following you for about 15 minutes now, trying to figure out what Nico di Angelo is doing in the forest. You're running away, aren't you?" 

"Uh, yeah," Nico said warily. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell," said the boy, "Might I ask why you're running away?" 

"My father wants - no, is forcing me to get married to some princess I've never met." Nico said. 

"And you're not even going to give her a shot, at least?" The boy asked. 

"I don't like princesses." Nico stated bluntly. He wasn't sure if the other boy got what he meant by that, but either way he didn't pry on the subject. 

"Oh, okay then," said the boy. Then he added, "I'm Will Solace, by the way. Hi." 

"Hi." Nico said instinctively. 

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Will asked. 

"Uh...not really...just," Nico shrugged, "away...I guess." 

Will laughed at that. "Okay, smart one. You have no food, no water, you're incredibly unprepared. How are you going to survive long enough to get where you want to go?" 

"Umm..." Nico really didn't think this through. 

"Hey, how about you hide out at my place, just for a little while," Will offered, "If anyone looks for you there, I'm a pretty good liar." 

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"I'm a nice person," Will said, "Besides, you're the freaking prince." 

"Exactly. I'm the freaking prince. Shouldn't you be dragging my ass back to the castle by now? I'm sure my father would pay you." Nico said. 

"I told you. I'm a nice person," Will insisted. "Now do you want to keep wandering aimlessly through the forest or do you want to come with me?" 

"Won't it be hard to explain to your family if I just show up?" Nico asked. 

Will shrugged, "I don't have a family. At least not any who live with me. My parents and siblings died years ago in the same epidemic that took your sister." 

Nico couldn't help but flinch slightly at the mention of Bianca. He hoped Will didn't notice. "Okay." 

"Alright," Will said, shifting the bow and arrow on his back, "Since you've pretty much scared away all the animals around here anyways, let's go." 

By the next morning, word had spread that Nico was missing. Guards came and searched the village, but Will was amazing at keeping him hidden. 

Nico stayed longer than he intended, and in the weeks that followed, he and Will had grown very close. So it was understandable how shocked Will looked when Nico started getting ready to go back to the castle. 

"Just so they know that I'm not dead and to set things straight with my father." Nico said. 

"You aren't going to stay there, though, are you?" Will asked. 

Nico looked at Will. He couldn't deny that he liked Will in more ways than he'd care to admit - living for about a month with a guy that cute, it would've been hard not to. But he wasn't sure if Will felt the same, he wasn't even sure if Will would be okay with Nico feeling that way. "I don't know." He said finally. 

Nico was just about to leave, his hand on the door, when Will said, "Wait." 

Will went over to Nico and kissed him. "Please come back." 

The kiss was over so fast, but Nico could still feel it lingering on his lips. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy guess who finally got around to finishing this. it’s been like three months but here you go!

Nico took a deep breath as he approached the castle he used to call home and pushed open the front doors. 

Ignoring everyone inside the castle who tried to talk to him, he made his way to his father's room. He hesitated before knocking, hitting the door twice with his fist before he could change his mind. Then he entered the room without waiting for an answer. 

Nico said nothing, waiting for his father to speak first. 

“Nico di Angelo, it's been over a month, where have you been? Why are you wearing peasant clothing?” Hades demanded, once it was clear he'd gotten over the initial shock of seeing his son again. 

Nico shrugged, “I met a boy. I've been living with him in the village. He's been nicer to me than I think anyone ever has.” 

Hades sighed, “Well anyways, I'm glad you got over your little teenage rebellion and decided to come back. You're lucky Princess Reyna and her family chose to stay until you returned.” 

“That's not why I came back,” Nico said, shaking his head, “And I'm not staying here either, I'm going to go back to the boy in the village.” 

“Then why are you here?” Hades asked. 

“Just thought you deserved to know where I was...and why. I can't marry a girl, father, I can't.” Nico told him, his heart pounding, “I like boys.” 

Nico had dreamed of all the different ways his father would respond when he finally told him, but as he washed the expression on Hades’s face chance, he knew the nightmares were probably more accurate. 

“Who did this to you?” Hades asked, his voice laced with anger, “Was it that peasant boy you've been living with?” 

“No one did anything to me.” Nico said. 

Hades started to say, “Well then you're sick. You need h-”

Nico cut him off, “I don't need help. I need you out of my life. I'm leaving again, and I'm not coming back this time.” 

He left the room, heading down the hallway to the front doors. 

“Nico di Angelo,” he heard an unfamiliar voice say, “Running away again?” 

Nico turned around to see a girl standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed. Her regal purple dress and the way her hair was expertly braided over one shoulder told Nico that this must be the princess Reyna he was supposed to marry. “Um…” 

“Your father just called to tighten security, by the way. There's no way you're going to be able to leave so easily this time.” Reyna said. 

Nico couldn't tell if she was trying to be rude or helpful. “Oh…” 

“Which is unfortunate,” Reyna added, “because I don't want to marry you either. So I'm going to help you escape. Unless you think you can handle the guards yourself.” 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Nico said. 

Reyna shrugged, “Least I can do. You've got your village boy to get back to, don't you?” 

Nico's eyes widened, “You heard that conversation?” 

“Yeah. You may like boys but I don't. So I figured it's a win win for both of us if you leave.” Reyna said. 

“Right, okay.” Nico said, unsure how to react to any of this. 

So that night when everyone went to bed and there was no one else but the night guards wandering the castle, Nico picked an exit and waited while Reyna caused a distraction. When the guards’ attention was focused completely on Reyna, Nico slipped out the door and took off running until he reached the village.

God, he hoped Will was still awake. He sighed with relief when he saw the lights still on in Will’s house. Before he could even knock on the door, it opened. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come back.” Will said. 

“I told you I would.” Nico said, “So I did. I just got...delayed a little bit. My father had extra guards everywhere.”

“What happened?” Will asked, taking a step back to let Nico inside and closing the door behind them. 

“He thinks I’m sick, that I need help,” Nico said, trying to sound apathetic, like he didn’t really care. But a lump rose in his throat, threatening to push up tears, as he described his conversation with his father. He took a deep breath and added, “But I met that princess I was supposed to be marrying and she was helpful, at least. I never would’ve been able to leave if it wasn’t for her.” 

“Well that’s good. I’m sorry about Hades, though,” Will said, taking both of Nico’s hands in his, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Nico said, “Really.” He added when he saw the look on Will's face. Then, with the sudden need to change the subject, he glanced at their intertwined hands and said, “You know, you never really told me why you even took me in in the first place.” 

“Okay.” Will said, “Do you really want to know?”

Nico nodded. 

“Alright,” Will looked amused, letting go of Nico’s hands, “Truth is, when I was younger, you were like my celebrity crush. So when I saw you in the woods that day, the 9 year old in me was practically jumping up and down like ‘this is our chance, this is our chance!’”

“You’re joking.” Nico said.

“I’m not kidding, I swear,” Will insisted. “I offered for you to come stay with me because I felt like I owed it to my 9 year old self to at least get to know you enough to maybe call you a friend. You stayed longer than I expected though, and I can’t deny that that crush started to come back.” 

Nico could feel himself blushing, “Is that why you kissed me earlier, before I left?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, shrugging slightly, “And like I said, I wasn’t sure if you’d come back, I couldn’t just let you go without doing that at least once,” he paused before adding, “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have. You probably don’t -”

“You think I don’t like you back?” Nico guessed. “You’re such an idiot, Will, of course I like you back.” 

“Oh...well in that case...” Will said hesitantly, “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Sure.” Nico said. 

And when Will kissed him, it was like Nico’s heart exploded and he kissed back with such intensity that when he pulled away, both of them were breathless. 

They just stared at each other, their faces still inches apart, until Nico looked away. 

“This was a mistake,” he said quietly, more to himself than to Will, “I shouldn't have let myself get so attached…” 

“What are you talking about?” Will asked. 

“I don’t care for many people, but the ones I do...they tend to wind up dead,” Nico said, “Hades knows I'm in the village now and he'll tear this place apart until he finds me. And if he finds me with you…” he broke off, shaking his head, “I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I shouldn't stay here. You'd be better off without me.”

And yet he couldn't bring himself to move. They were still so close, their hands still on each other, the taste of each other's lips still lingering on their own. 

Will sighed, “Maybe I would be better of without you. But I don't care. If Hades does come, if Hades does find us, we'll figure it out. And we'll figure it out together. We'll be fine, okay?” 

Nico hesitated, not having much confidence in what Will was saying. “Okay…” he said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess lmao. idk if y'all are gonna want a part three but if you do maybe you can expect one in another three months bc i’m a horrible person and the worst procrastinator and i am sorry.


End file.
